A Freedom They Share
by Greenerin
Summary: Nadie x Ellis, Romance. Oh God, I love them together sooo much! This is definitely the one of the most sweet yuri-pairings which've ever existed in this world


**"A Freedom They Share"**

_Hi guys! _

_Today I'm here with an El Cazador fic)) I consider this anime a wonderful thing, and besides, I completely adore Nadie and Ellis as a couple - that's why I just couldn't walk past it not trying to write a story about another pairing which is very important to me))_

_I hope you'll like it. It seems a bit different from my previous stories (I still can't figure out why exactly - maybe it's just more mature in the couple of places), but it's still an utterly fluffy fanfic with a happy ending - this is unchangeable ~_^  
_

_That's why here it is! __Enjoy & criticize__))_

_P.S.: I down't own El Cazador de la Bruja_

**

* * *

**

It can happen that two people watch the similar dream at the same time. By different nations in various ages such dreams have been often counted as the prophetic ones. In one way or another they are able to change some things until they are completely unrecognizable – and sometimes even to predict what awaits people in future. What would such visions bring – pain or joy? Luck or grief? No one knows. Not until such dreams visit another chosen one.

..The moonbeams penetrating through the inn's window are throwing their soft light at the dark shape sitting on the old-looking chair. The figure moves restlessly in her sleep, and it can be seen that it's a red-haired girl in the white poncho. Even though her eyes are closed and she is obviously dreaming, the young woman's face is frowning. Nadie is having a dream that Ellis, her dear friend and companion, got married. That is supposed to be a very delightful event, but somehow Nadie doesn't feel happy. She doesn't distinguish either the guests', or the groom's faces – they are all fading away, floating in a heat gaze. All except one. She can watch only Ellis observing her emotions, sensing her feelings, noticing all her gestures. The ceremony comes to its end, and the bounty hunter sees clearly the fragile blond girl walking away with her husband laughing happily, her loving gaze never leaves his face not even for a moment to give a farewell look to Nadie. The gate of her new house closes behind the newly-weds, leaving the red-haired girl standing lonely, watching it.

_"That's not.. That's not what I wanted, Ellis."_

..At the bed near the window can be seen the other girl's fidgeting figure. She is also having a troubling slumber tonight. The blonde's face is covered by sweat, and her hands are gripping the covers as hard as if they are the last thing which can bind her to this world. Her uneasy dream brings the girl a vision of Nadie who hands her to some unknown man with her usual cheerful grin, then gets in their old red car and leaves to only God knows where. Ellis watches the car until it turns into a barely visible dot on the road and after that vanishes behind the horizon completely.

She has never felt so empty inside. The single multicolored spot she ever had in her life has just disappeared for good.

Ellis can bear this no longer. She awakes breathing heavily and gasping "No!", abruptly sitting up in her bed.

Nadie wakes up straight away turning on the night light and pulling out her gun. She reaches Ellis in one movement, being ready to protect her from anybody.

– What's up? – the bounty hunter is worried to death seeing suffering in the younger girl's eyes.

– Don't leave me, Nadie.. Don't go! Do not give me away to anyone.. Please!

– You dummy, – Nadie seats down on Ellis's bed and hugs the smaller girl. After the dream she has just seen she still feels afraid to lose her friend, that's why she holds Ellis' body so tight that it is even a bit painful for the latter. – And where do you think I can go from you? I don't intend to do that, actually!

– But why did you suggest that I marry that sheriff then?

Nadie strains a bit. The image of Ellis leaving with her fiancé is still before her eyes, and that puts aside her surprise of the fact that they have the same thing in mind.

– Well.. I didn't really mean it that time. I just want you to be happy.

– That's you who make me happy.

– The same goes for you. – Nadie is smiling. But her eyes become sad even though she doesn't acknowledge it herself. – But.. Some day you'll meet someone you'll fall in love with. And..

Ellis gets pale. She says quietly: – You are still going to go away, aren't you? – there's pain in her voice. – I'm a burden for Nadie.. Is it because the one who needs a husband is you?

– Wha-.. Hey, are you a fool? My priority is doing everything so that you could be joyful! I don't want to give you away to anyone at all, Ellis.. I'll always be beside you – until the moment you want to leave by yourself. And how many times have I told you this already – I don't need any husband! Men are not worth believing!

– Right. But then why do you seek a fiancé for me? – The eyes of a younger girl are dead serious. She speaks sincerely and without any scepticism, as always.

Nadie seems upset. She isn't used to having talks on such private matters.

– Heey.. You are still such a child, even though you're very mature in many things. There's no way I could ever be glad with any reason to live apart from you! It's just.. One day the fortune will grant you with someone special. Someone you'll want to touch and kiss, and er.. such stuff. And with whom you'll wish to spend all your life. Just like they say in that idiotic book, remember? Not everything written there is a nonsense, after all.. And then I'll.. fall into the shade for you. It often happens. It's the only reason for me to tell you all these things.

– You are strange, Nadie.. – Ellis wounds her hands around her friend's body tightly. – What should I meet someone else for, if I have you? I want to be with Nadie. Always. Everywhere. We have been together for so long, even beyond this world, and you suppose I'd ever want anybody else beside me? I'd never need a husband if Nadie were my wife.. And that's only you who I'd ever want to kiss me.

Nadie is blushing like a boiled cancer. What she feels now is not a mere surprise. The girl is completely shocked facing the things she had never thought about. – But.. – she mumbles. – t-this is quite unusual.. right?

– Is it even more unusual than a bounty hunter and a victim travelling together? Or than a bounty hunter and a witch?.. Oh.. – Ellis suddenly gasps and clenches her fists. Her gaze gets distant and lifeless. – But.. You are right. What can be more strange than a real person and an artificially created being.. I'm just a living cor-..

– Stop it! – Nadie throws the sitting girl back on the bed and flops herself beside her, there are concern and tenderness in the hunter's eyes. She speaks in a harsh tone trying to hide her anxiety behind it. – Don't ever tell such things again. You know very well that I don't care who you are – a human being, a result of science research or even a brontosaurus egg, whatever! I choose my way and I'll be near you as long as I can breathe. You are the real human for me! I love you too much to ever recall that we have a different origin. Jeez, Ellis! Just stop hurting yourself with such foolish thoughts! Nope, don't ever hope to get rid of me – I'll always be here to accept all the things you'd ever want to share.

Suddenly it strucks her that she got caught in unintended Ellis' trap. Nadie turns off her completely crimson face, leaving the blond-haired girl watching her with wide-open eyes. There is a short moment of silence after that.

Ellis asks bashfully and with fondness: – Nadie.. Do you really love me?

– Sure thing I do.. – Nadie is mumbling into her pillow. – And what do you think? As if I'd have bound my life to yours otherwise!

Ellis laughs quietly, staring at nothing in particular and going into her thoughts.

– What are you laughing at?

– Nothing.. It's just the first time Nadie said she loves me.

Still not looking at Ellis Nadie finds her hand and squeezes it. – Actually.. you are my closest person. You're the one I completely trust and the one whom I once swore to protect. And even though you have your witch power now that makes you stronger than anyone else, it can't change the fact that I'll follow you to Heaven or Hell. – Nadie pauses for a second and then repeats the phrase she once told the Blue-Eyes: – You know, through all my life I've been free.. But I always dreamt about the person who I can lean on. Always.. I wished to have someone with whom I'd be able to stand back-to-back. Ahh. To tell the truth, I've never treasured so much anyone else but you, little one.

Ellis smiles happily feeling how the unstoppable flow of warmth fills her heart. This thing happens every time Nadie makes clear she needs her.

But she asks one more question which was nagging her for a long while – since the first moment she had realized that her feelings to the bounty hunter were something that exceeded the limits of friendship.

– And.. How do you think, can I be.. not just a friend, but someone to fall in love with?

Nadie's gaze softens. She turns her face back to Ellis at last and looks at her, replying: – To fall in love with you? Ha-ha, you'd better ask if it's possible NOT to fall for you! You're smart beyond your years, and you're so fair-minded and kind, you know, Ellis? You can experience as strong emotions as nobody else, but you are so sincere and simple-hearted herewith.. And you're the most beautiful girl in Latin America! I bet there aren't any other tacos-sellers in the world who are so damn hot! With your pale skin, and sweet gaze, and nice body, and coral lips an' all.. The simple thought of you gives a strong heartbeat, it's actually pretty hard to tear my eyes from you.. – There is a pause, Nadie looks at Ellis, blinking stunned, and finally pronounces perplexedly:

– Oh, devil, I've never actually tried to comprehend my feelings for you, but.. all the signs are showing that I'm already in lo-.. well, you know.. Ehhh.. – Nadie blushes desperately once again and is at loss for words. Ellis, whose heart is ready to leave her chest, comes to rescue them both.

– Then touch me.

– What?..

– Touch me. As if Nadie is my wife.

Nadie raises her face and looks at Ellis, but there is no more confusion in her eyes – just endearment. – Do you really not mind us to be.. THAT close?

Not saying a single word Ellis nods almost insensibly, and red-haired beauty drowns in the deep of her gentle eyes. Nadie had embraced the girl many times before, but she had never ever felt such timidity and excitement like now. Raising her hand, at first diffidently, and after that not thinking what she's doing anymore, she draws a line by her fingers on the blonde's soft cheek without taking her eyes of the crystal blue gaze. And then, getting drunk from the sudden realization of her own feelings, from the sense of closure and the thought that this, oh, so precious creature wants to be with her forever, she gently and carefully presses her lips against the girls' ones. Ellis snuggles up to her blissfully and gives herself away to unknown perceptions. Right at this moment they are feeling that their hearts are beating in one rhythm.

The girls are embracing each other strongly and carefully, enjoying the intimacy, getting bolder, more impulsively touching the lips by the lips, the skin with the hands, caressing the hair, slowly getting accustomed to the new sensations and erasing all boundaries between them.

The seconds pass like minutes, minutes like seconds, and time in whole runs by fits and starts. Even though Nadie hasn't ever thought that their relationships would reach such level, her heart is overwhelmed by an incredible feeling of happiness when she sees affection in her friend's eyes.

– Nadie, – Ellis asks suddenly between the kisses. – I want to be with you when you sleep. Please, stop sleeping on the chair at last. Or else you have to order another one for me in every hotel!

Nadie opens her mouth ready to argue jokingly, but understands that starting this moment she just won't be able to fall asleep not hugging this warm body, not feeling this sweet fragrance of the hair which is tickling the nostrils. Without everything else that only awaits them. Without all that spread before her eyes when Ellis decided without hesitation to share with her every single thing she owned.

That's why she grins and replies: – Jeez.. Then Ellis has to use her witch power for guarding us in our dream, 'cause I doubt it would be a good idea to hold a gun in one bed with you! So I'm counting on you, understand?

The blond girl smiles widely and nods: – Yes sir! – and they both laugh at this phrase which Ellis likes to tell so much. Then they become silent and look into each others eyes for a long while.

– Hey, – Nadie says suddenly. – Were you serious back then at the rancho? Well, I mean.. would you really marry that guy, Pedro, if I wanted you to do it?

– Yes, I'd have done that. – That's the simple answer.

– Ah.. so that's how it is.. – Nadie's eyes widen when she realizes once again how much her companion could sacrifice for her. After that she snickers widely: – Tee-hee.. Then I beg you, Ellis, please DON'T get married to him when we are back to visit Roberto and Nina!

The younger girl smiles to her softly: – Roger! You definitely don't need to worry about it, Nadie. And besides, he's in love with someone else.

– Really? With whom? – Nadie is so honestly clueless that the young witch feels sort of touched by her naivety.

Ellis snickers to this innocent question and burries her face into Nadie's soft hair.

– Never mind. That's not important anymore.

– Yep, you're right.. It isn't at all. – Nadie lingers for several seconds but can't hold back in the end and hugs the younger girl as tight as she only can.

..Sometimes similar dreams can entwine the two lives even more strongly and tightly than the reality did before. And then the two souls turn into one, and nobody would ever be able to break them apart and to tear their thoughts and gazes from each other.

And even though they are completely captivated by their feelings, this is a real freedom.

_The end_


End file.
